


Seven's Seduction

by dkaine



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkaine/pseuds/dkaine
Summary: Seven of Nine’s idea of seduction isn’t exactly what Harry Kim had in mind.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Seven's Seduction Part 1

_This story contains explicit sexual content involving two people who care about each other. Now that we have that out of the way, if you’re still reading this, I hope you enjoy…_

Nothing could have prepared Harry Kim for what awaited him on the other side of that door.

Music flowed through his quarters. Not just any music. Clarinet music. It was Harry’s musical passion, an instrument he had played since childhood…but who was playing it now? As the door closed behind him and Harry turned the corner into the main living area, his jaw nearly hit the deck. There, playing the sonorous, glorious notes of Beethoven’s most famous clarinet concerto, stood Seven of Nine. A completely _naked_ Seven of Nine.

Seven lowered the clarinet from her lips. Harry was gaping at the slender Borg woman in her nude perfection. Her long, pale body gleamed in the light. Her large breasts tugged at his attention like the gravity of a vast star. When he managed to look up at her face, he lost himself in the razor-sharp yet alluring intelligence in those cobalt-blue eyes. With her short-cropped blonde hair perched atop her head like a golden halo, she looked more angelic than Borg-like despite the ocular implant in her left eye.

“Hello Harry.”

Harry tried but failed spectacularly to utter even a single coherent word.

“Sev –” His voice faltered as Seven strode up to him.

“Take off your clothes.”

They had only been dating for four and a half weeks. Harry liked to take things slow. He had only ever been with one other woman, and she was tens of thousands of light years away back on Earth. He had always felt shy and a little awkward around women, especially the ones to whom he had any sexual attraction. When Seven had told Harry that she had a ‘surprise’ in store for him tonight, he had imagined an awkward attempt to cook or replicate him a romantic dinner. But this???!

“Seven.” He had found his voice only through monumental effort. “I can’t.”

“Of course you can. Am I not your girlfriend? Are you not my boyfriend? Are we not to be potential mates someday?”

Seven spoke with her typical matter-of-fact and unvarnished bluntness.

It had taken Harry weeks to convince Seven that dating was more than simply a ‘pre-mating ritual,’ that human intimacy, holding hands, just spending time together, that sort of thing, held any intrinsic value. It had taken a great deal of time and patience, but eventually Seven had come around to the idea. She’d become, as she’d called it, ‘intrigued.’ She had agreed to date him. That didn’t mean, however, that she understood the finer points of human relationships. Far, far from it. And tonight seemed set to become a culmination of their two divergent expectations on an epic scale. 

Seven began to unzip Harry’s yellow Starfleet uniform.

“Seven, I thought… I thought you didn’t want to mate,” he stammered.

She paused with the zipper mid-way down his torso. “Who said anything about mating? You have convinced me that this human ‘intimacy’ component may have some utility. This bears further investigation. I do not at this time wish to become impregnated, nor do I wish to change my body’s hormonal balance through the use of biological supplements or devices. That does not prevent us from exploring other…facets, however,” she added suggestively.

They had spoken only one other time about intimacy on this level. She had insisted that her own sexual pleasure did not interest her. It was ‘irrelevant.’ He now tried to use that excuse as his final way out.

“But Seven, you said you weren’t interested in sexual pleasure. You…”

“That may be true,” Seven admitted, giving him a level stare, “but that does not mean that I cannot provide you with a measure of this sexual enjoyment which your human instincts crave. This will be a worthwhile experiment. I will learn much about human male responses to bodily stimulation, and you will decide whether my intimacy with you is compatible and desirable. Think of this as a test to measure whether our relationship should proceed further.” Speaking in a clinical tone, Seven proceeded to ‘help’ Harry out of his uniform until he stood as naked as she.

She wasted no time. Before he could voice another complaint, the gorgeous blonde woman knelt at his feet. She took his cock – already as rigid as a photon torpedo – and stared at it closely while playfully pumping up and down its length with her fisted hand. She seemed to study his manhood now, watching it with great interest. Harry’s plaintive groan seemed to interest her almost as keenly.

“Fascinating,” she murmured.

“Seven…” Harry moaned, bliss raging through him. Seven licked the tip of his cock, watched as it twitched and strained in her hand. Then she licked the tip again before smothering the bulbous head and sucking gently on it.

Ensign Harry Kim squeezed his eyes shut and tried valiantly not to come right then and there in Seven’s mouth. He succeeded – but barely. Seven withdrew her mouth and shifted her face downward. While stroking his shaft with one hand, she began to lick his testicles. Seven took one into her mouth, tenderly sucking on it, then switched to the other. She kept at it for some time, jerking his shaft with her hand while alternating between licking and sucking on his cum-churning balls. Her slurping sounds filled the cabin. Harry found himself stroking Seven’s hair, staring down at her with awe and rapture. There was no way that this could be reality – he had died and gone to paradise, a paradise with a cock-sucking angel.

The beautiful blonde Borg woman abruptly withdrew, stood up. She grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him toward the bed. Harry could only gape as Seven climbed up onto the foot of the bed and knelt on all fours, on hands and knees, her pussy fully exposed to him. She turned back, looking at him over her shoulder.

“I believe you are sufficiently aroused. You may now penetrate me.”

Harry hesitated, but only for a moment. He proceeded to climb onto the bed and kneel behind her. Then, with tantalizing slowness, he positioned the head of his cock at her delicate labia and thrust into her tight and welcoming softness. He felt her grip him like a silken vice, her cunt pressed against his length as he slowly plunged into her, pulled out, then took another heavenly plunge into her depths. One thrust after the next, he buried his shaft inside her. He could even just barely hear Seven’s little gasps as he fucked her. He couldn’t believe it. He and Seven were making love… well, he knew Seven would have used a very different term, but to Harry that’s what it was – or at least what he desperately wanted it to be. He looked down lovingly at her, lost in her warmth, stroking her ass cheeks and lower back with tenderness as their bodies joined and re-joined as one.

“Tell me, how does it feel?” he groaned, hoarse with desire and the struggle to control the mounting pressure.

Seven looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were slightly heavy-lidded. She looked at him with confusion. “It feels… strange…”

“Strange?” Harry paused, his cock nestled deep in her pussy.

“Strange… in a good way. Keep going!” Seven said sharply, and what could Harry do but comply? His balls tapped against the backs of Seven’s thighs as he pummeled her. His cock glided through her wetness.

Soon it was too much though. Her pussy hugged him in ways far too intoxicating to resist… gripping his length too dangerously to ignore. He pulled out, panting and on the verge of ecstasy. Poised on the precipice, it had taken painful discipline to pull himself back from the brink. He just knelt behind her now, panting and sweaty. She understood perfectly even though no words had passed between them. Turning around, Seven of Nine pulled him onto the bed, had him lay face-up, and resumed subjecting him to her special brand of exquisite torment. He lay there, hands clutching the sheets, as she knelt between his legs. She fondled his balls and stared at his rock-hard erection. Leaning down, she glided her tongue upward from the base of his shaft and then encompassed him between her lips. She formed a tight seal, slurping loudly on his hard length. Sucking his cock voraciously, her head bobbing at a steady rhythm, she brought him toward the finish line.

“Uhhhh… Seven… Oh my god… Seven!” Harry’s pleas grew more and more intense as Seven’s jaw rippled with effort. Her mouth impaled itself further and further until his entire length vanished within the soft warmth she offered. She progressed to smothering his shaft at a ruthless tempo, her lips coming off of his cock completely, letting its glistening length show for just a moment, before her lips re-captured him, before her nose pressed against his body again, his cock straining in her throat.

Then he was falling over the edge. No, not so much falling as thrown violently into the abyss of ecstasy. Harry Kim groaned like a dying man, jerking and twitching, clenching the sheets in his two white-knuckled fists as a hefty load spewed through the tip of his manhood. It began to coat Seven of Nine’s tongue, but Seven didn’t stop. She pulled up off of his cock, letting the hot, salty and sticky liquid splash along her forehead, face, neck, and even her breasts. She then looked down at her dripping body. Meanwhile, Harry’s final throes of bliss subsided. Seven gathered up an errant drop of cum from the tip of Harry’s shaft, stared at it, and then moved to taste it. Like a sommelier assessing a fine wine, she slipped her cum-coated fingertip into her mouth and sucked up the precious fluid.

Next, she placed her hands over her own breasts, rubbing, spreading Harry’s jism up and down them until the supple cones completely glistened.

“Your cum has an unusual flavor,” Seven remarked as if she were recording the results of an important experiment. “Judging from the flushed look on your face, this pleases you, does it not - seeing my body covered in your seed.”

When Harry’s now flaccid cock twitched back to semi-firmness, Seven’s eyes zeroed in on it with interest. She began to gently coax his manhood back to life with one hand.

“I see my hypothesis is correct,” she murmured. While she slowly nudged Harry’s manhood toward an aroused state for a round two of her experiment on intimacy, Seven took the swaths of cum from her forehead and sucked up that fluid from her fingertips as well. Seeing Seven do that soon had Harry stiff again, to his own amazement. He groaned as Seven went to work on him again. Her tongue cradled his shaft as she bottomed out on him with a Borg’s savage efficiency. He knew he couldn’t take much more. This time, though, Seven changed her experiment. Just as she felt him reach his pinnacle, she slipped her mouth off of him and pumped the base of his shaft ruthlessly with one hand. Cum flew in all directions, spattering the bed, spattering Harry’s lower torso, abdomen, and crotch. A few wayward flecks even caught the curve of Seven’s jaw and chin. She stood up.

“Fascinating,” she murmured, staring at Harry’s spent figure. He was panting as if he’d just climbed Olympus Mons. “Do I look, as a human male would call it… sexy?” Seven asked. She was just letting the cum rest there on her chin, glistening like a little jewel in the soft bedroom light. Harry had the irrational urge to kiss it. He looked up at her with flummoxed adoration.

“I don’t know where to begin. Seven…you look sexy as hell.”

“Sexy as hell?” Seven frowned. “I fail to see what is ‘sexy’ about hell. Is hell not supposed to be a place of pain and torment? An undesirable place? I do not understand.”

“Seven, come here.” Seven slid onto the bed beside him, and Harry took the initiative this time. He pressed his lips gently to hers. He licked up the errant drop of cum along her chin, then kissed her again for a few lingering moments which he never wanted to end. After he broke off the kiss, Seven stared at him, confused, intrigued - and was that the tiniest hint of flushness in her cheeks? Harry stroked the side of her face. Yes, he thought it was.

He slid his body underneath the blankets and motioned for her to join him. Seven had already stood up, though, and was walking toward her discarded uniform.

“I believe that this experiment was highly successful. We shall have to conduct further tests in the future,” she called over her shoulder. But Harry now felt a flare of self-confidence and he didn’t let the temporary courage go to waste. He was on her in an instant, hugging her from behind and dragging her back toward the bed.

“What is this? You have already been sated twice. This is considered satisfactory for most human males. Do you require further pleasure?”

“No,” Harry said simply as he pulled her under the covers with him. He slipped his arm around her waist, tucking her nakedness against his warmth. With her back resting against his chest, with her head on his pillow, Harry felt a rush of fierce contentment, of joyful satisfaction, which words could hardly convey. “Consider this the final part of our ‘experiment,’” Harry whispered.

“I do not understand,” Seven said again, sounding mildly annoyed.

“This is what humans call ‘cuddling,’” Harry added. He brushed his lips against the nape of her neck. “Now be still. You might even learn something.” And now as his lips curled into a grin, he closed his eyes. He held her close. Much, much later, Seven of Nine still lay there wide awake, hearing the rhythm of Harry’s breathing, sensing the steadfast beating of his heart. Laying there with his body heat enfolding her, Seven of Nine didn’t understand Harry’s affinity for this pre-mating custom called ‘cuddling,’ but she allowed it. Though she wouldn’t acknowledge it, she even enjoyed it just a little.

‘He holds me. Why does that please me?’ she wondered. It was irrational. These emotions…they were so… so… irrelevant. Yet how could something so supposedly irrelevant consume her and make her feel an awareness that not even tens of millions of fellow drones in the Borg Collective ever had? That intrigued her. It more than intrigued her. Yes, there would have to be future experiments, Seven thought. These experiments of intimacy would continue, and they would have to be quite thorough.

With a surprising stab of emotion, Seven realized that she was rather looking forward to it.

**THE END…For Now…**


	2. Seven's Seduction - The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Harry's relationship starts to deepen, but a colossal misunderstanding threatens to tear it all apart.

_This story contains explicit sexual content involving two people who care about each other. Now that we have that out of the way, if you’re still reading this, I hope you enjoy…_

“Resistance is futile.”

Normally those words would have gripped Harry Kim with trepidation. Not now though. Now they were part of the foreplay in this latest ‘experiment’ of intimacy between him and Seven of Nine. Seven had just finished tying Harry’s ankles. His wrists were already cuffed, arms outstretched to either side of him as he lay naked and spread-eagled face-up on the bed in his quarters.

Seven was naked too, her alluring figure taunting him as she strode along the edge of the bed just out of reach. It had been weeks since their first coupling – since Seven’s ‘surprise’ and forceful seduction had revealed a willingness to take their relationship to a deeper level. At last, Seven had been willing to explore that most ‘irrelevant’ of human foibles according to Borg standards – human intimacy, and even sexual intimacy in particular. 

Now Seven leaned over the bed. Her teasing tongue barely flicked along the glans of Harry’s cock. He let out a frustrated gasp.

“You will be assimilated,” she growled, continuing their fantasy; she, a Borg queen, had captured him, and he was at her mercy. Silly as the roleplay seemed, when Harry had opened up to Seven and revealed this as one of his guilty-pleasure fantasies, Seven had been willing to go along with it. From Seven’s perspective, exploring Harry’s human oddities from a psychological angle was almost as fascinating as the physical responses she could elicit and measure from him.

Leaning over the bed again, this time she sucked lovingly on the tip of his ramrod-stiff shaft.

Harry’s hands clenched. His legs strained in the ropes that held them.

“Uhhhh!”

She smothered him, engulfed him, until her nose nearly touched the skin above the base of his cock. Abruptly she pulled her mouth off of him. She admired the long, glistening pole that stood so lustful and eager for her. She felt it, then. A dangerous flood of arousal slithered through her body, the human in her asserting itself over the Borg. She felt it intensify… a warmth, a wetness that would not be denied. She acted, taking charge – ironically letting her domineering Borg instinct meld and complement her human lust. Grasping and pumping Harry’s straining manhood, she glared at him.

“This cock will be assimilated,” she intoned, her voice lashing like a whip made of poly-deutonic alloy. The way she controlled him just now seemed to feed into his arousal. She noted this with clinical precision. She would remember it for future reference too. The gorgeous blonde woman watched now as Harry stared at her hand on his cock. She paused, gripping his shaft perfectly in her pale fist. She noted a drop of pre-cum erupting from the tip, perched on Harry’s manhood like a shining jewel.

She let go. Cruel she could be. As Seven was beginning to learn, it was this sexual frustration which somehow, contrary to all logic, seemed to stoke Harry’s libido to even greater heights. Harry let out a frustrated yet enthusiastic groan. Seven climbed onto the bed. She spent the next five minutes crouched over him, hovering over his straining hard-on. It was nothing less than exquisite torture. The busty blonde woman would tease the tip of his cock by brushing her labia against it, but never sink down on it, never letting him inside her pussy. Though Seven only did this for a total of 5 minutes and 42.5 seconds, to be exact, judging by Harry’s reaction it must have felt to him like an eternity.

“This cock will be assimilated,” she repeated, but this time her tone was softer. She sank down on him until her body was flush against his, engulfing his shaft in her warmth. Seven relished the feel of Harry’s length inside of her, hugged within her tightness. The sexy ex-Borg allowed herself to revel in the thrill of pleasure that seemed to ricochet through every nanoprobe, along every blood vessel inside of her. She simply sat there, clenched around him, impaled on his cock, unmoving and watching the agony of desire play out on his face.

Although Seven was still unfamiliar with the concept, she thought that the term ‘adorable’ described Ensign Kim’s look of rapture most accurately. Meanwhile, her sensitive nerve endings could almost feel the pulse of blood through his cock as it throbbed inside of her. With his cock nestled in her cunt, he looked so maddened and distracted that she toyed with the idea of making him recite Starfleet regulations just to see how spectacularly he would fail. She shifted slightly; his cock twitched with need.

“Seven,” Harry hissed through clenched teeth.

“Quiet. You are my prisoner. You have not yet earned the right to be fucked,” she said, enjoying her dominant role more and more. “You will lick my pussy and bring me pleasure before I fuck you.” Saying this, Seven stood up, took a step forward on the bed, and straddled Harry’s face. Harry gasped as she thrust her cunt lips up against his mouth. “You will comply,” she growled, grinding her pussy against his lips. His tongue shot out, licking and laving her soft folds. He began to dutifully and enthusiastically respond to her commands. Soon the sound of Harry’s slurping, licking, and sucking along Seven’s labia and clitoris filled the room. Seven put her palms against the wall for leverage, to steady herself as Harry Kim ate out her pussy.

Soon the river of warmth inside of her had turned into an inferno. This was the ‘irrelevant’ pleasure she had originally been so reluctant to explore. When she had begun her experiments of intimacy with Harry, she had insisted on focusing on his pleasure alone, studying _him_ , satisfying _him_. But soon Harry had helped her learn that the pleasure she viewed as so irrelevant was, well, anything BUT.

Now, as Harry sucked on her joy nub with that perfect, exquisite pressure, Seven stifled a moan and rode his face with savage abandon. Any observer standing at the entry to the bedroom would have seen Seven’s beautiful ass bobbing up and down in time to her cunt-grinding euphoria as her pussy succumbed to Harry’s attentions. Seven spoke not a word; she was normally not very verbal during the height of sexual intimacy itself. She merely closed her eyes and focused on the budding pleasure as it bloomed and soon reached out its tendrils everywhere. Seven’s fluids coated Harry’s tongue. She ground herself more firmly against his mouth, biting her bottom lip.

She was so close. Her body hummed with mounting bliss. It was, in its own way, as close to being a part of the Collective as Seven could ever know, now that she was just a mere individual. The moment the orgasm overwhelmed her, that sense of ‘I,’ of being one individual all alone, it all momentarily vanished. It was like Seven became one with the universe, consumed by a star gone supernova, for a few precious moments. Seven gasped now, her hands instinctively caressing her hardened nipples and breasts as her cunt convulsed in the throes of a sheer, euphoric high. Her leg muscles clenched. More fluids rushed into Harry’s mouth. Her fluids coated his nose and jaw too. He smelled now of her pungent, erotic, aroused scent. It was as if she had claimed him fully as hers. If Seven could have smiled, she would have. But some human gestures were still not yet part of Seven’s nature, so she looked down at Harry with contentment instead. There was an unusual tenderness in her eyes despite the Borg implant in her left eye. Seven shivered as the remnants of the powerful orgasm swam through her. The soft sounds of Harry still tenderly licking at her sated sex continued.

“The prisoner has earned a reward,” she whispered.

Yet just as the beautiful Borg woman was about to resume her attentions on Harry’s cock, an insistent bleep came from the door to Harry’s quarters. At first Seven tried to ignore it, but the crewmember, whoever it was, remained insistent.

“Untie and un-cuff me,” Harry said with disappointment. “I’ll see who it is.”

“No. Allow me,” Seven countered. After the fifth bleep, Seven gracefully leapt off the bed and stalked to the door. She opened it. She opened the door without bothering to put anything on.

Tom Parris and B’Elanna Torres were waiting in the hallway. Tom’s cheeks turned a vivid red as Seven stood buck naked before him. Meanwhile, B’Elanna’s eyes widened as Seven stood there in all her nude glory, and she managed to avert her gaze only after recovering from the initial shock.

“Harry is indisposed at the moment. Is there something I can assist you with?” Seven said crisply.

“Harry, um, Harry wanted us to drop this off as soon as it was ready.” He handed Seven a small console. “B’Elanna modified the sensor-remote so that he can run the diagnostics program on the sensor array no matter where he is on the ship.” Tom’s gaze dipped down, seeming to linger, like someone hypnotized, on Seven’s still erect nipples. Seven got the distinct impression that he wanted to lick them.

“Tom!” B’Elanna’s disapproval cut into the Starfleet pilot like a Klingon bat’leth. Tom blinked and took a lurching step backward.

“Sorry for disturbing you!” he choked out to Seven, and then B’Elanna was viciously dragging him along by the elbow, giving him an earful as the two vanished down the hallway. Seven noted how jealousy seemed to play a prominent role in many humanoid relationships. Apparently Tom’s natural attraction to Seven had been viewed negatively by his half-Klingon mate. How strange that B’Elanna should feel so bothered by something as simple as a purely instinctual male reaction. Fascinating, Seven thought.

Now Seven stepped back inside Harry’s quarters, put aside the hand-console, and heard the door slide shut behind her. She strode back into the bedroom where Harry Kim still lay as helpless as ever. His cock had wilted a little due to the unexpected interruption. It didn’t take long for Seven to rejuvenate it. She climbed onto the bed and smothered it with her mouth. She made desperate sucking noises as she nearly took him all the way down her throat, her tongue slipping out to lap lovingly at his testicles. 

“Seven… oh god… I can’t hold back much longer.” Seven slipped her lush lips off of his manhood. Pumping his shaft, she saw a globule of pre-cum leaking from the tip. She licked it up and swallowed it. Then, still pumping his erection, she sucked lovingly on each of his balls. Perhaps it was the annoyance of being interrupted by Tom and B’Elanna, but Seven was determined to give Harry the full experience of intimacy now, his reward long overdue. Abruptly the slender Borg woman swiveled around, straddled Harry while facing away from him, and slammed her cunt down onto his elongated shaft. Harry could only stare at Seven’s bouncing ass as her pussy engulfed his manhood again and again. She fucked him with a tireless zeal, her cunt pumping up and down his length as if she would never, ever stop.

The wet sounds of suction and friction, of a slick tower of flesh filling a wet, warm pussy, now echoed through the bedroom.

“Oh Seven. Oh my god, Seven, please, slow down. Slow down! Seven, I’m going to… you have to stop… you have to… ooooohhhhhhhhh… aaaahhhhhh!” Harry’s sudden moan sailed through the cabin. He looked on in disbelief as Seven slammed her cunt down, encasing the entirety of his shaft, and held herself on top of him as he gushed in the throes of pleasure. Harry’s toes curled. His body trembled and jerked as his warm, sticky seed shot up into Seven’s pussy, thoroughly coating her womb with a potential dose of impregnating sperm.

Gradually, Harry’s labored breathing and pounding heart returned to a semblance of normalcy. Seven slipped off of him, catching the cum which leaked from her sex in one hand. She put her hand to her mouth and licked it clean of Harry’s fluids. The taste was not what she had expected; it was fascinating the way Harry’s diet affected the flavor of his cum. Meanwhile, Harry was now staring at her in shock. He was giving her an odd look though which had nothing to do with seeing her swallow his jism. He seemed… unsettled rather than content. Seven frowned.

“Harry, are you injured? Why are you looking at me as if I have caused you damage?” Seven added, confused.

“Untie me,” Harry said. “Un-cuff me.” Harry looked angry. Now she was more confused than ever. Quickly, she complied. Seven untied Harry’s ankles and unlocked the cuffs on his wrists. Harry sat up, rubbing at his slightly chafed wrists, before standing up and confronting Seven.

“What the hell was that?”

This wasn’t just unease. This was outright hostility. Seven was confused. She had brought him pleasure, hadn’t she, just as she had many times before? She stood stiffly, staring at him in puzzlement.

“I do not understand.”

Harry glared at her for a long moment, but seeing the genuine perplexity in her eyes, his face finally softened. He gestured impatiently at Seven’s body. “Are you… are you taking birth control pills or using a birth control device of some kind?”

Seven stared at him, still not comprehending.

“No. And I… I do not understand your query.”

“You do not…” Harry let out a frustrated sigh. “Seven, you let me come inside you. You might get pregnant!”

Seven nodded. “Yes. I fail to see the problem. We are boyfriend and girlfriend. We have deepened our relationship to a sexual level. We have progressed in our pre-mating courtship ritual to full sexual intimacy. Tonight I chose to mate with you. As a male, you are instinctually wired to want to procreate and have offspring. As a female with the burden of child-bearing, I am hardwired to be selective about the mate I choose. I have chosen you. I thought you would be ‘happy’ regarding this course of events.” There was a short pause while Harry gaped at her. “Is this not true? Is not the entire point of a relationship to eventually lead to successful mating?”

“No!” Harry exclaimed. “I mean, sort of…maybe, technically yes… but…” He sighed again. “Seven, it doesn’t work like that. Until now, you’ve always been adamant that you don’t want to get pregnant.”

“This is true,” Seven admitted, “but tonight I changed my mind. I have decided that I am willing to birth a child with the assistance of your DNA.” To Seven the whole concept of a 9-month pregnancy seemed needlessly complicated and time-consuming compared to a simple Borg maturation chamber, but she knew it couldn’t be helped.

“That’s not the point,” Harry broke in. “Seven, having a child together is a major decision for a human couple to make. It is a decision that a couple is supposed to make TOGETHER. People often make a lifelong commitment and get married before even having children.”

Now it was Seven’s turn to frown again. “Married? But what if you are damaged beyond repair? It seems very illogical that I would commit to being your mate for life given that you might one day no longer be around to assist with raising our offspring. It seems more logical that I would be open to other mates in case you perish or are badly damaged.”

Harry sighed, this one even louder than the last. He rubbed his forehead as if to reverse a massive headache. Then, taking a deep breath, he seemed to find his center, some type of calm amidst the storm.

“Seven, I should have explained this to you as things started to get more serious between us. This is partly my fault.” Harry cupped Seven’s face and spoke to her very carefully now, as if she was a child and might not understand the words any other way.

“Yes, I have male instincts, and yes males typically favor procreation with any willing female, but humans are much more than a collection of instincts, Seven. I thought you understood that.”

“I understand that humans have an intellectual component,” Seven said defensively, “but the instinctual primal cravings in humans are equally, if not more potent, are they not?” Then, abruptly, Seven became very quiet and very still.

“Wait. Now I believe that I understand. You… you do not want to have a child with me? You are no longer attracted to me? You no longer care for me?” Seven’s shoulders slumped. Confusion and dread seemed to short-circuit her normally reserved expression.

“Seven…” There was real pain in Harry’s eyes. A huge gulf of misunderstanding had opened up between them, and the crack was widening despite their best efforts.

“Seven, I love you,” he blurted. Harry surprised even himself as he let the ‘L’ word slip out, but there it was. “And I care about you. That’s not the issue. The issue is that I don’t know if I’m ready to have a child yet. For humans, this is a solemn, important decision. This requires agreement. You assumed that I would want to have kids right now. You didn’t give me a choice, and that was wrong. This is a vital life decision that we both need to make TOGETHER, as a couple. Do you understand? You can’t just assume that my instincts are the most important thing about me or that they supersede my identity, Seven. You made an assumption tonight, and it was the wrong assumption.”

Harry paused. He seemed to be waiting for her to process everything he’d said.

Seven looked at him, felt a flash of… was that shame? Was this what it felt like to hurt someone you loved? The emotion felt awful as it tore through her. She looked away.

“I have failed you. I have been a terrible mate. I will return to Cargo Bay 2 and never bother you again.”

His hand caught her wrist. He pulled her to him. His arms encircled her. He hugged her tight.

“You ridiculous woman, that is the last thing I want.”

“It is?” she asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “I just want you to communicate more with me, to make decisions WITH me rather than FOR me. If you want to have a child with me, we need to discuss it. I don’t know how I feel about having a child right now. It doesn’t mean I don’t love you or care about you. We just need to get to know each other better before we take that huge, important step. That’s all I ask. Okay?”

Seven nodded, returning his embrace.

“I am…” what was the human word for it? “I am sorry that I did not consider your wishes, Harry. I will not let you come inside me again until we are in agreement. Is that satisfactory?”

Harry chuckled. That was his Seven, all right, as blunt and indelicate as a crashing meteor.

“That is satisfactory, Seven.”

“Harry,” Seven added.

“Yes?”

“I think I love you too, although this word ‘love’ is still quite perplexing to me. It seems to have many different meanings.”

Harry held her in his arms, their lips just inches apart.

“That’s okay, Seven. We have all the time in the world to explore exactly what your feelings are, if you’ll just be patient. I know human ways can be confusing. Let’s take it one step at a time, all right?”

Seven nodded. Another feeling came to her. She recognized it, categorized it. Relief. The anxiety she couldn’t put a name to had finally fled. The way her heart felt whole again, that was a feeling which even Seven knew could not be ‘irrelevant.’ No, it seemed as essential right now as breathing. She pressed her lips to his. She did not understand the purpose of kissing, but she did enjoy the way Harry’s pulse quickened as their tongues touched. After she broke the kiss, Harry’s face shone with no semblance of the earlier exasperation or anger – only, perhaps, that thing humans called ‘love’ now showed in his softened features.

“I suppose it is only correct that I make up for my earlier error,” Seven said seductively. She dropped to her knees. Moments later, Harry gasped. He looked down as Seven’s hands cupped his buttocks, pulling his pelvis toward her. She had her lips wrapped around the head of his shaft. She looked up at him while she sucked his cock. She looked up at him with love and the most adorable apology in her eyes as her mouth began to slide back and forth, reinvigorating his manhood like nothing else could. As Seven’s mouth enveloped him, Harry sighed with contentment.

Did he want to start a family with this amazing yet maddening woman? The answer, against all odds, surprised him in its clarity when he truly thought about it. The answer became simple. The answer gleamed like a magnificent nebula – and the answer was yes.

Soon after he came to his epiphany, Harry Kim felt his beloved Borg take him over the edge again. He groaned as she sucked fervently, making his cock twitch and burst in bliss. He shot his load of cum into her waiting mouth. Seven kept her lips pressed tightly around the tip of his cock until her mouth was filled, until his balls were completely empty. After she had swallowed all of his seed, the graceful blonde woman stood up. Their hands entwined as he led her to the bed. She slipped under the covers with him. He kissed the top of her head as they huddled together, swapping body heat.

“Good night, Seven.”

“Good night, Harry.”

As Seven drifted off to sleep in Harry’s arms he wondered if she was pregnant. If she was, they would make it work, come what may. Out in the middle of the Delta Quadrant few things were certain. But one thing Harry knew; he loved this enchantingly imperfect creature, this ex-Borg redeemed as human, this child-like yet fiercely intelligent woman he couldn’t live without.

**THE END**


End file.
